


Mind

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything Hurts, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha x reader x Wanda

Part one of two

“Clint, if this doesn’t go well, I am never taking advice again.” Wanda said, exiting the bathroom. “Is this too much?” She asked, showing him the outfit.

“You’re going to a fancy restaurant and you’re wearing jeans.” He said, raising an eyebrow.

“Fine.” Wanda sighed, moving into her closet. “I don’t know why you chose a fancy restaurant for a first date.”

“I didn’t. Your date choose your location.” Clint told her.

“Please tell me you didn’t set me up with a snob who is going to only talk about them self tonight.” She begged, poking her head out the closet.

“No, I did not set you up with a snob. Trust me, after tonight you are going to listen to everything I say because that’s how right I am.”

“Conceited much?” Wanda laughed, tossing a jacket at Clint’s head.

“Aw jacket.” Clint whined, making the woman laugh.

Two hours later, after Clint had finally approved of Wanda’s outfit, Wanda was standing outside a glittering restaurant attempting to psych herself up.

“You got this. You are an avenger, if anything goes wrong you can kick their ass.” She told herself before entering the establishment.

“Miss Maximoff?” A woman in a hostess uniform said approaching the witch. “Right this way.” She gestured for Wanda to follow her.

Wanda followed the woman through the main restaurant and towards a series of back rooms.

“Your dinner guests have already ordered you a drink.” The hostess told her before gesturing to the door to Wanda’s left and then leaving.

“Guests?” Wanda murmured before letting out deep breath and entering the room. The room was brightly lit by the twinkle lights that covered the walls and in the middle of the room was a large table where Y/N and Natasha were already seated.

Wanda’s crushes.

“Clint.” Wanda growled as her cheeks flushed red. “If Clint tricked you into this or forced you to come, you don’t have to stay.” She said, looking to the two women.

“If you think Clint planned all this out, you need to remember we’re talking about Clint here.” Y/N said, rising from her chair and moving to Wanda with Natasha on her heels.

“We set all this up, the only thing Clint did was get you to agree to this.” Natasha told Wanda as Y/N wrapped her arms around her waist. “If you’re not comfortable with this, we can just say this a dinner for friends.” Natasha added after a moments silence.

“No, no I want this.” Wanda assured the women. “I just never thought it’d be real.”

“Believe it, darling.” Y/N chirped, pressing a kiss to Wanda’s cheek and taking her hand. “Because this is real. Now let’s sit and start our date.” She said, pulling Wanda to the table.

If this was a dream, Wanda decided, I don’t want to wake up.

“Darling. Darling, wake up.” Y/N said, her fingers drawing shapes on Wanda’s shoulder. “I know you’re awake, darling.” She smiled, pressing kisses to the back of the witch’s neck.

“And what a wonderful way to wake up.” Wanda said, rolling over so she was on top of the H/C woman who giggled. “This is a nice view.” She commented, placing her hand on Y/N’s cheek.

“I could say the same thing.” Y/N smiled before leaning up to kiss the brunette.

“You were supposed to be waking her up for breakfast, Y/N. Not become her breakfast.” Natasha said, walking in with a tray of food.

“She pinned me. How is that my fault?” Y/N whined, looking over Wanda’s shoulder at the red head. “She jumped me.”

“The two of you can jump each other all you want later. We have a schedule today.” Natasha said, getting into bed next to Y/N.

“How romantic. ‘Happy anniversary, follow the schedule or I’ll choke you with my thighs.’” Wanda smirked, rolling off the H/C woman as Natasha scowled lightly.

“If it makes you feel better, I want to add that to the schedule.” Y/N said. “Add that to whenever sexy times is on the schedule.”

“I’m going to have to rearrange the schedule soon, if you two don’t start eating.” She pointed out, handing both women a plate of pancakes.

“You know you never told me the whole schedule.” Y/N said, cutting into her food.

“At least you know some of the schedule. All I know is that there is a schedule.” Wanda chuckled as Natasha and Y/N curled into her sides.

“It’s supposed to be a surprise. Y/N only knows because she reads over my shoulder.”

“I was laying on your chest as you were writing it out. That’s on you.” Y/N smirked, pointing her fork at the red head.

“She read over my shoulder. Everyone says I am the unromantic one and I can’t have the two of you believing that, so today is going to romance the pants off the two of you.” Natasha continued, taking a bite of her pancakes.

“Well when you put it like that,” Y/N started. “How can we not feel romanced?”

“What’s first on the list for today, Nattie?” Wanda asked, turning to the woman.

“Well after we finish breakfast, we’re going to shower and then we are going for a drive.” Natasha told the women cryptically.

“No hint?” Y/N asked her, raising an eyebrow.

“No hint.” Natasha smiled. “Now finish up we gotta get going soon.”

“You can stop, guessing I’m not going to tell you.” Natasha laughed, taking both your hands in hers. “You’re not going to get it out of me until we get there.”

“Y/N I thought you said you saw her schedule.” Wanda whined. “You have to know what she has planned.”

“I know of breakfast and where she plans to take us for dinner.” Y/N told her. “Whatever she has planned for throughout the day, I have no idea about.” She added.

“It’s called a romantic surprise” Natasha said. “Keywords, romantic and surprise.”

The three of you walked for several more minutes before Natasha stopped walking abruptly, almost causing Y/N and Wanda to knock her over.

“Close your eyes.” Natasha demanded the two. The women obliged the Russian and quickly closed their eyes. Natasha grabbed each of their hands and began guiding them forward. “Do you remember a few weeks ago, we talked about the things we’ve never done?”

“Vaguely.” Y/N said, gripping Natasha’s hand tightly. 

“Well, the two of you had one thing on your lists that was the same and I decided to make it happen.” Natasha explained, opening a door and her girlfriends were hit with a icy breeze.

“Natasha, where are we?” Wanda questioned as goosebumps rose on her skin.

“You can open your eyes now.” Natasha said, dodging the question. Without a moments hesitancy both women opened their eyes and finally saw where their girlfriend had dragged them.

“You brought us ice skating?” Y/N exclaimed, glee written all over her face. “I love you! I love you! I love you!” Y/N cheered, throwing her arms around Natasha’s neck and passionately kissing her.

“I think she might love you, Nattie.” Wanda smirked, waiting for Y/N and Natasha to disentangle before wrapping her arms around the Russian woman. “And I definitely do.” She said before kissing her.

“Enough romance.” Y/N said, bouncing on the spot. “It’s time to learn to ice skate and from a real Russian.”

“That’s such a stereotype, Y/N.”

“So you can’t ice skate?” Wanda asked her, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh no, I’m a fantastic ice skater.” Natasha said, causing Y/N to giggle and Wanda to roll her eyes.

Natasha had booked out the entire rink and the three skated for hours undistributed. Natasha had not been exaggerating when she said she was an expert skater but Wanda and Y/N were strictly newbies. Natasha had, lovingly, kept tally of the amount of times both women landed on their asses.

Wanda landing on her ass a mere three times more than Y/N had.

After hours of the three skating, and laughing at attempts of skating, Natasha brought the two home. Waiting on their shared bed were two dress bags with Y/N and Wanda’s names on them.

“Get dressed. We have to be at the restaurant in half hour.” Natasha said, grabbing her bag out of the closet. Wanda and Y/N did as their girlfriend said and the three made it to the restaurant right on time.

“We had our first date here.” Y/N smiled as she sat in the chair Wanda pulled out for her.

“In this exact room.” Natasha confirmed as she and Wanda sat down.

“We never did thank, Clint.” Wanda mused.

“Do you really want to give him a bigger head than usual?” Natasha snorted. 

“I’m good.” Y/N chuckled as a waitress entered, carrying a drinks tray. Wanda and Y/N smiled as they recognized the drinks and Natasha smirked.

“How did you remember the exact drinks we ordered five years ago?” Wanda asked, taking a sip of her drink.

“Because I am the romantic one.” Natasha smirked, raising her glass. “To five years.” She toasted.

“To five years.” Y/N and Wanda smiled, clinking their glasses to hers. It was half way through dinner before Natasha suddenly got a wicked smirk.

“Why are you smirking like you’re planning our deaths?” Y/N questioned her with a raised brow.

“Not kill per say, but I do believe you wanted me to add one thing to the schedule.” Natasha said, lips pursed over the rim of her glass. “I do believe you wanted me to add something to our dessert plans.”

Y/N and Wanda shared a look before Wanda stood abruptly.

“What are you doing?” Natasha asked as the Wanda pulled out her purse. 

“Paying for dinner, so we can get our own dessert.” Wanda explained, grabbing both women’s hands.

“Just like how our first date ended.” Y/N said as the three exited the restaurant. Somehow on their walk back to the tower, Natasha had been convinced to teach Y/N how to twirl like a ballerina.

Wanda stood behind the women, watching with a soft smile as her two girlfriends twirled each other around.

“I love you two, you know that right?” Wanda asked as Y/N stood in Natasha’s arms.

“We love you too, Wanda.” The two responded in tandem. Natasha reached out a hand towards Wanda and once she took it, pulled her into a three way embrace.

The three stood together, locked in their embrace in the middle of the sidewalk for what felt like hours.

If this was a dream, Wanda decided, I don’t want to wake up.

“How is she?” Bruce asked, entering the dark room.

“Peter tried to get her to eat, she didn’t even flinch.” Tony explained to the scientist, his eyes not moving away from the scene in front of him.

Clint was sat in the corner of the room, his hands occupied as he fiddled with one of his arrows. He was staring at the bed where Peter and Wanda sat unblinkingly.

Peter was right next to the witch. He held one of her hands in his as he whispered things to the woman. 

Wanda was sat in the same position she had been in for near two weeks. Her eyes glowing bright red as she stared at the wall in front of her with a mostly blank expression. The only show of emotion was the single tear that escaped her eye.

“It’s been two weeks, Tony.” Bruce sighed, staring at his friend in worry.

“I know, Bruce. You don’t think I know that?” Tony snapped before sighing in regret. “I’m sorry. That was my sister and one of my friends we buried.”

Y/N Stark and Natasha Romanoff had been dead for two weeks. It had been a horrific tragedy that the whole team had witnessed. If not for Steve pulling Wanda out of the way, she would have joined her partners.

Wanda had not moved since she witnessed their deaths. She did not blink, she did not eat, she did not move and she did not sleep as she continued to stare with glowing eyes.

No-one was sure what was going on in her head. 

“It’s okay you snapped, Tony. But this isn’t okay.” Bruce said, gesturing to the scene.

“I know.” Tony sighed, putting his head in his hands. “Y/N would have wanted me to help her, but I don’t know how.”

“I might have an idea.” Steve announced, entering the room with Stephan Strange at his side.

“Steve has informed me of Wanda’s condition.” Strange announced, his hands suddenly glowing. “I’m afraid if we don’t alleviate this situation, Wanda’s mind will be broken.”

“Why am I sensing an and?” Clint cut in, narrowing his eyes.

“Because we may have larger problems than the snapping of Wanda’s mind.” Strange said, moving towards the witch.

“Such as?” Bruce questioned him.

“She could break the universe.” Strange told the team


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha x reader x Wanda

Part two of two

“Wanda wouldn’t break the universe.” Peter defended the woman. “She wouldn’t do that. She’s a good person.”

“She would not break the universe intentionally.” Strange amended. “I understand she is your friend but she was given the power of the mind stone. Wanda has the ability to alter reality at a whim, if she continues to stay in this state and her mind snaps, she could break the universe.”

“Well how do we help her?” Clint asked the man. “And don’t say something stupid like killing her, if you do you will become acquainted with this arrow.” He threatened.

“We have to get her out of her head.” Strange said, undeterred by Clint’s protectiveness. “And that’s the tricky part.”

“You’re never done it before?” Steve asked him, raising a blonde brow.  
“No. Well, I’ve never done it but there’s something else that will make this difficult.” Strange said, causing Tony to sigh.

“You don’t have any good news do you?” Tony grumbled. “What else can go wrong about the destruction of the universe or the snapping of her head?”

“If we do this wrong, she could die.” Strange sighed.

“Darling. Darling, wake up.” Y/N said, her fingers drawing shapes on Wanda’s shoulder. “I know you’re awake, darling.” She smiled, pressing kisses to the back of the witch’s neck.

“And what a wonderful way to wake up.” Wanda said, rolling over so she was on top of the H/C woman who giggled. “This is a nice view.” She commented, placing her hand on Y/N’s cheek.

Natasha soon joined the two in bed and gave them both a plate of breakfast. Wanda had a soft smile on her face as she watched her partners interact and as she cut into her breakfast. That smile was plastered to her face until she felt a sharp and sudden pain in her temples.

“Wanda?” Y/N started, staring at the witch in concern. “Are you okay?” She asked, taking Wanda’s hand and squeezing.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just remembered I need to call Tony.” The woman said a crease appearing in her brow as she thought hard. “Why do I need to call Tony?” She muttered to herself, missing the look Y/N and Natasha shared.

“I don’t know why you want to call Tony. Tony’s not even here right now.” Natasha told her. “He’s on vacation with Pepper.”

“I doubt he would even pick up if you called.” Y/N said.

“Yeah you’re right.” Wanda shook her head. “It’s weird, I don’t even know why I wanted to call him.” She said before giving the women a smile. “Tell me more about today’s schedule.”

“Well after we finish breakfast, we’re going to shower and then we are going for a drive.” Natasha told the women cryptically.

“No hint?” Y/N asked her, raising an eyebrow.

“No hint.” Natasha smiled. “Now finish up we gotta get going soon.” Wanda went back to eating her breakfast but a thought continued to eat at her.

What was that?

“Natasha, where are we?” Wanda questioned as goose bumps rose on her skin.

“You can open your eyes now.” Natasha said, dodging the question. Without a moments hesitancy both women opened their eyes and finally saw where their girlfriend had dragged them.

“You brought us ice skating?” Y/N exclaimed; glee written all over her face. “I love you! I love you! I love you!” Y/N cheered, throwing her arms around Natasha’s neck and passionately kissing her.

“I think she might love you, Nattie.” Wanda smirked, waiting for Y/N and Natasha to disentangle before wrapping her arms around the Russian woman. “And I definitely do.” She said before kissing her.

“Enough romance.” Y/N said, bouncing on the spot. “It’s time to learn to ice skate and from a real Russian.”

The three women had been ice skating for an hour. Natasha was gliding gracefully across the ice and attempting to teach both her partners the basics. Y/N had fallen seven times and Wanda nine, much to Natasha’s amusement.

Wanda was leaning against the railing as she watched Natasha lead a semi stable Y/N across the ice. She was broken out of her thoughts by her phone ringing loudly. As Wanda caught sight of Steve’s name on the screen the same pain, she felt that morning, returned to her head.

Wanda dropped the phone from her hand as her knees buckled. Flashes of blood and dirt flashed before her eyes and the sounds of screams echoed through her ears.

“Wanda!” Natasha yelled, kneeling in front of the woman. “Wanda what’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Wanda shrugged, standing with the help of her girlfriends. “Nothing, nothing’s wrong. It’s just a headache.” She assured them, shaking off the residual pain and reached for her phone.

Before she could pick it up, it was snatched from her grasp by Natasha.

“You shouldn’t use the phone if you have a headache.” Natasha chided, declining Steve’s call. 

“Leave the phone alone for today.” Y/N suggested. “It’s our anniversary anyway, Steve should know better.”

“Yeah, he should.” Wanda said. “I’ll just leave him a text to let him know, I’m busy.” 

“Already done.” Natasha said, shoving Wanda’s phone into her own pocket. “Now let’s get back to our day.”

“Of course.” Wanda smiled. 

Two hours later the three women were making their way out of the rink when something caught the attention of Wanda. There was a large door next to the exit, that Wanda was sure was not there when they entered, that almost seemed to be pulsating with energy.

“Wanda, what are you looking at, darling?” Y/N smiled at the witch. 

“I don’t think that door was there when we entered.” Wanda murmured, instinctively wanting to step towards it.

“It’s a janitors closet, Wanda. Doors don’t just appear out of nowhere.” Natasha chuckled.

“You’re right. My heads not in the game today.” Wanda laughed. “Let’s get on with the schedule.”

“This isn’t working, Strange.” Tony growled. “We’ve been at this for hours and she’s still in her head.”

“I’ve never done this before, Tony.” Strange pointed out. “This is a delicate situation and I can’t rush this unless you wish your friend to die.”

“That’s not what Tony was insinuating.” Steve cut in. “We’re all very tense and we need to calm down or Wanda could be hurt.” He addressed the room. “How long do you think until you can snap her out of this?” He asked the doctor.

“Bad choice of words, Steve.” Bruce mumbled.

“Realistically I’m not sure.” Stephan admitted. “There’s a door in her mind, an anchor to reality you could say, but she’s so deep in her memories, she ignores it.”

“Is there anyway we could convince her to go through the door?” Peter asked.

“Send me in.” Clint spoke up. “I could convince her to wake up.”

“That’s not a good idea.” Strange told him. “If her mind were to snap, you would be lost to us.”

“I can convince her.” Clint said firmly. “We just lost Y/N and Natasha, I won’t let us lose Wanda as well.”

“Are you sure you know what you’re volunteering for here, Clint?” Steve asked the archer. 

“I’m sure.” He nodded. “Send me in, doc.” 

“We had our first date here.” Y/N smiled as she sat in the chair Wanda pulled out for her.

“In this exact room.” Natasha confirmed as she and Wanda sat down.

“We never did thank, Clint.” Wanda mused.

“Do you really want to give him a bigger head than usual?” Natasha snorted.

“I’m good.” Y/N chuckled as a waiter entered, carrying a drinks tray. Y/N smiled as she recognized the drinks on the tray but as Wanda looked at the waiter the same intense pain she’d felt all day returned.

But instead of collapsing, Wanda let out a gasp and jumped to her feet as she recognized the man in front of her.

“Clint?” She gasped. “What are you doing here?” She asked as she spied the door behind him. The door almost seemed to be glowing as it pulsed.

“I’m here to take you home.” He said, rushing towards her and taking her hands. “Wanda you have to come with me.”

“No it’s our anniversary. We’re celebrating.” She shook her head as the pain grew.

“This isn’t real Wanda. This is a memory. This was a year ago. These aren’t Y/N and Natasha. They’re dead.” Clint said, slowly moving himself and Wanda away from the table.

“No they’re not. They’re right here.” Wanda denied before letting out a squeak of pain. Her hands flew to her head and Clint grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

“You’re incredibly Wanda. There’s a part of you that knows this isn’t real.”

“No it has to be real. They’re alive. They’re alive.” Wanda whimpered as Y/N and Natasha walked towards them.

“We’re right here, Wanda.” Y/N said.

“You don’t have to go with him. You can stay with us.” Natasha added.

“Wanda, they’re not here.” Clint told her, swallowing harshly at the sounds of their voices. “Wanda they died two weeks ago. You have been stuck in your head, reliving this date, for two weeks.”

Wanda let out another loud whimper as the noise in her head grew louder and louder. Her heart wanted to stay but her head was saying something different.

“Wanda, they wouldn’t want you to stay like this. If you stay here, you will die.” Clint told her.

“I already did.” She groaned as visions, memories, flashed through her mind.

“No, you are still alive. You still have years ahead of you and if you loved Y/N and Natasha, you will come with me. You need to wake up, Wanda.” Clint said, inching them towards the pulsating door.

“Wanda you can stay. We can stay with you. We love you.” Y/N attempted to persuade the witch.

“We’re dead out there. We’re not in here.” Natasha said. Wanda turned towards the women and her heart clenched in pain as she looked them over.

“But you’re not real.” She whispered tears streaking down her cheeks. “None of this is real.”

With Clint’s help, Wanda made it to the door and once her hand touched the handle, the room faded into nothing. 

Y/N and Natasha faded into nothing.

It was a drastic change to the team once the red faded from Wanda’s eyes. Everyone took a step back as they waited and watched. For a second Wanda did not move.

She continued to remain in the same position she had been in for weeks. Then, her eyes closed and a gasp escaped her lips. Clint’s eyes snapped open at the same time Wanda’s eyes focused.

For a minute she did nothing as she scanned over the team and that was when her eyes landed on Steve.

Wanda launched forward, her hands forming fists, as she screamed at the blonde soldier. 

“Why did you save me?” She screamed, pounding on his chest. “Why couldn’t you let me die? Why did you have to save me?” She cried. “You should have let me die!”

Steve did not attempt to fight the witch and allowed her to hit him as his eyes watered. The team attempted to pull her off as they all felt their hearts break at the broken woman.

Clint finally managed to pull the woman off the super soldier and pulled her into his chest.

“Why didn’t I die with them? Why did I have to live?” She sobbed, fisting Clint’s shirt between her fingers. Clint tightened his arms around the woman and ran his fingers through her hair.

“It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay.” He soothed the broken hearted woman. “You’re going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.”

“Lillie’s for my favorite girls.” Wanda smiled sadly as she sat down on the grass. “And they’re not from the store, they’re from the garden we always said we’d set up.”

Wanda sat there in silence, waiting for replies that would never come.

It had been a year since the deaths of Y/N L/N and Natasha Romanoff. A year since Wanda had nearly been lost to the team.

After breaking out of her head, thanks in large part to Stephan and Clint, Wanda had felt completely broken. She had lost everyone in her life. Her parents, Pietro and now Natasha and Y/N. 

Tony and Clint had set her up with a therapist. It had taken months for Wanda to open up to her therapist and when she had, she had broken down all her walls. After her breakdown, Wanda had apologized to Steve profusely for her violence and for blaming him.

He had not blamed her and merely smiled before hugging the woman tightly.

Six months after the deaths of her girlfriends, Wanda had finally built up the courage to visit their graves for the first time. And now a year later, Wanda made sure she visited at least once a week.

“You’d love the garden if you saw it.” Wanda continued. “Everything is vibrant and green, just like you’d love Y/N. And there’s even an area on deadly plants for you Nat.” She smiled fondly as her fingers traced over the names on the headstones.

Wanda let out a sigh as a breeze ruffled her hair.

“Clint said he’s going to bring his family and visit next week. And Tony said he’s going to come too. I don’t know if you’re watching over us but we’re taking care of each other.

As a team we’re all looking after each other, but the three of us are really looking after each other. We’re doing it for you both because we all loved you. We all still love you. I love you.” Wanda said.

Wanda had lost everyone she’d ever loved. Her heart had broken a little each time but with the deaths of Natasha and Y/N, it was the final blow for her heart to shatter.

She had spent a year bandaging her heart back together. It was still broken and it may never feel the same as it once had, but it was holding together.

Her heart may be broken, but her mind wasn’t.

And with her mind in tack, Wanda was free to remember all the good times. But this time, this time, she was not stuck reliving the past.


End file.
